vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tentomon (Koushiro Izumi)
|-|Koushiro and Tentomon= |-|Bubbmon= |-|Mochimon= |-|Tentomon= |-|Kabuterimon= |-|AtlurKabuterimon= |-|Herakle Kabuterimon= |-|Koushiro (02)= |-|Koushiro (Tri)= Summary Koushiro and Tentomon main characters from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-C | 9-B | Low 7-B | 6-B | Unknown Name: Koushiro Izumi/Izzy, Bubbmon/Pabumon, Mochimon/Motimon, Tentomon, Kabuterimon, Atlurkabuterimon/Megakabuterimon, Herakle Kabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon | DigiDestined/Chosen Chosen, Crest Bearer of Knowledge Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation, Superhuman strength, speed, durability, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Hacking (Koushiro), Ingenious Intellect (Koushiro) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' Below Average level' (Scaling to other baby Digimon) | Street level | Wall level (scaling with other Child\Rookie-level Digimon) | At least Small City level (Held his own against Andromon, who is far stronger than Meramon, should be comparable with Birdramon, defeated a Kuwagamon in Tri) | Country level (Far stronger than Kabuterimon, destroyed Vademons pocket dimension, should be comparable to MetalGreymon) | Unknown (As of the teaser for Digimon Adventure Tri 3: Confession he is seen battling with what appears to be an evolution for Meicoomon. Mega Electro Shocker is referred to as a "lightwave explosion" similar to those given off by antimatter and has the property of "annihilating anyone it hits", though it could be hyperbole) Speed: Sub-Human | Peak Human | Supersonic+ '''(Dodged Kimeramon's attacks) | '''High Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Kuwagamon in Tri) | High Hypersonic+ '''likely with '''Massively Hypersonic Reactions (Should be in the same speed tier as Metalgreymon) | Unknown [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown, At least Superhuman+ due to sheer size as Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon Striking Strength: Class H | Class H | Class KJ | Class PJ '(can push back very strong Digimon like Andromon and Etemon) | '''Class ZJ '(Roughly in the same league as MetalGreymon) | '''Unknown Durability: Human level | Human level | Wall/Tree level (scaling with Agumon) | At least Small City level '(Battled against Andromon who was far stronger than Greymon and Garurumon, tanked blows from Kuwagamon), Possibly far higher (survived a casual attack from Alphamon but was very injured) | At least '''Country level '(LadyDevimon hurt herself while hitting him) | '''Unknown (In a non-canon source he was able to fight evenly with Apocalymon) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with horn attacks on virtue of sheer size, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Claws, Horns, Koushiros Laptop which has data on nearly every digimon Intelligence: Tentomon is rather precocious and intelligent for his species, being able to converse with Koushiro for long periods when most others would be offput by his techno-babble He is also very knowledgeable about the Digital World and alogn with Koushiro is one of the main sources of exposition in the series, particularly when a hostile Digimon appears. Koushiro is a genius. From a very early age (10~13) he was able to casually hack into government satellites and other machines. In Tri he built a machine that was able to transmit Digimon from the real world to computers and able to see where Digimon could appear in a single night. Weaknesses: Digimon will devolve if they use up too much energy or are gravely injured in a fight. Koushiro is not physically gifted and is virtually helpless in a fist fight. Feat:'' '' Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Bubbmon= * Sticky Bubbles: Shoots bubbles made of glue like substance. |-|Mochimon= * Elastic Bubbles: Shooting expanding bubbles at opponent. * Bubbles: Spits out bubbles |-|Tentomon= * Petit Thunder: Hurls static electricity that it amplified with its wings. * Hard Claw * Body Blow * Twice Arm * Rolling Guard |-|Kabuterimon= * Mega Blaster: Fires a ball of electricity at the enemy. * Beet Horn: Impales foe with horn. * Electric Storm: Charges his body and arms with electricity, then flies around with the electricity attacking nearby opponents. |-|Atlurkabuterimon= * Horn Buster: Charges foe and slams into them to impade them on his horn. * Mega Blaster: Gathers electricity in horn, then shoots a ball of lightning. * Wild Scratcher: Scratches with all four arms. Herakle Kabuterimon * Giga Blaster: Fires several enormous balls of electricity over the enemy. * High Mega Blaster: Fires an enormous beam of energy from its horn. * Horn Buster Kai: '''An improved version of the Horn Buster that deals even greater damage. '''Key: Bubbmon | Mochimon | Tentomon | Kabuterimon | Atlurkabuterimon | Herakle Kabuterimon Note: This profile covers Tentomon as he appears in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Chosen Children Category:Information Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier